At the End of the Day
by PinkRose0106
Summary: Lottie begins to close up for the day when Digby decides to start up a conversation. (Mainly based on Happy Home Designer standards and such, with some mentions to New Leaf—or New Leaf - Welcome Amiibo, whichever you prefer to call it. A short but sweet oneshot.)


(This is basically just for me to waste some time, so don't expect it to be very good or detailed. It's so short for the same reason. Beware of minor OOCness.)

Lottie turned of the computer and waved to Lyle as he left. It was around closing time, so everyone was packing up for the day. She quickly went through a mental checklist; Isabelle wouldn't be coming in anymore, Mr. Nook was probably already at home, doing whatever he did while he was working, Lyle had just left and was probably well on his way's home, and Digby was still tidying up. All see had to do was wait for him, turn off the lights, and go home.

Digby came downstairs. "Okay, Lottie, the rest is for you." He said, waving to her.

"Alright," Lottie replied. She tried not to let her crush get the best of her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Sunday," Digby replied, looking a little confused. "We're closed, aren't we?"

"Oh, right." Lottie said, feeling a little dumb. "I forgot the rest of you didn't work on Sundays."

Digby was about halfway to the door when he stopped to look at her. "Wait a second, Nook has you working on Sunday? Does he even pay you?"

"He does," Lottie said. "Three hundred Bells an hour."

"Three hundred Bells an hour, for the full day?" Digby asked, definitely stunned now. "That's not even four thousand a day! How—you know what, I'm not going to go there, or else this conversation will never end." He sighed. "You and Isabelle should form a workaholic club or something. She's practically running the town, and you're practically running Nook's Homes. I'm not even sure if she has a house, to be completely honest—she spends almost twenty-four hours at the Town Hall, you're working twelve hour shifts, dawn to dusk."

"Isabelle's your sister, isn't she?" Lottie said.

Digby nodded and sighed again. "My twin sister, for better or worse." He looked around the room and then back at Lottie. "I can't tell if you make me look like a slacker or someone who actually balanced out their work."

"Would it be possible for it to be a little bit of both?" Lottie asked. "You work more than Mr. Nook, you and Uncle Lyle both. I would give you a raise, if I could."

"I probably have enough Bells by now to buy out the entire town," Digby said. Lottie couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "I don't think I need a raise; the raccoon already pays me way too much. I can't tell if it's because I've been here before he has and he's trying to bribe me or what."

"I'm actually a little short," Lottie admitted. "Apparently the secretary-of-sorts doesn't get a huge discount."

Digby looked surprised and really annoyed at this comment. He muttered something about stupid raccoons and dug around in his pockets, pulling out a sack of Bells. He walked over to her and handed it to Lottie. "Here; take this."

Lottie accepted the gift and just stared at it. It was heavy. "How much is in here?"

"Twenty-four thousand, seven hundred fifty-two." Digby replied, as if reciting it. "Don't worry about it, I have a lot more. I'll just have to take it out of the ABD when I go home. I wanted to swing by the Post Office anyway to drop off a letter, anyway."

"Who's it for, if you don't mind me asking?" Lottie said, trying not to be stunned at the sum of Bells. She was holding enough to get one of those fancy outfits from GracieGrace.

Digby didn't answer her question, at first. "I have multiple, actually. My parents sent me a letter, so naturally I'm going to have to reply to that. I have a few out-of-town friends I wanted to talk to." He looked at Lottie. "And I think I might write a letter to Nook, for your sake. You shouldn't be working so much, especially if you're not getting paid as much as the rest of us. Lyle would agree. The staff isn't that large for such an important company—it's literally just me, you, Lyle, Nook, and the newbie. It wouldn't be too hard to start a strike."

"You're talking about this too casually," Lottie replied. "And besides; I'm fine. I like working. It keeps me occupied and gives me something to do."

"That's exactly what Isabelle says before she dozes off to dream about working." Digby pointed out. He walked all the way to the door and opened it. "But I better get going; I don't want to get to the post office when Phyllis is working or I'll be met with the worst customer service ever." He waved to Lottie. "See you on Monday."

"Goodnight," Lottie said, waving back. She watched as he left, and she continued watching him through the windows. When he disappeared out of sight, she sighed and turned off the lights. Grabbing a piece of paper, she wrote a little note to Mr. Nook saying she wasn't coming in tomorrow, and sat it on his desk.

With that, she walked out to go home for some much-needed sleep.


End file.
